


Brothers

by Sherlocked_Gallifreyan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, character study of a sort, more of a relationship study I guess...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan/pseuds/Sherlocked_Gallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two very brief snapshots from the lives of two very different sets of brothers. Dean is 17, Sam is 13. Sherlock is also thirteen, Mycroft is 20 and already graduated from university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a relationship study, I guess.

"Hey, Sammy." Two simple words that reminded Sam that his older brother cared, that Dean wasn't like most older brothers: Dean wasn't embarrassed to be seen with his little brother. Dean, popular, cool, and surrounded by friends, always took the time to say, "Hey, Sammy," no matter what he was doing or who he was with. Sammy was all Dean had, and Dean wanted to avoid making the same mistakes with Sam as their father had in raising Dean. So at an age where he should be rebelling and getting into trouble and just exploring life, Dean was juggling a job, school, and raising Sam. But he didn't hold any grudges against Sam, because at least one Winchester deserved a happy, normal childhood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What now, Sherlock?" Three words, drawled out in annoyance, reminded Sherlock that his older brother didn't care, that Mycroft was too busy and too ashamed to be associated with his little brother. Mycroft, distant, influential, and surrounded by lackeys, never took the time to speak with Sherlock. Sherlock was a distraction, and Mycroft trusted his parents and, after the death of their parents, his staff to look after Sherlock. At an age where he should be job-hunting and trying to find his place in the world, Mycroft had already graduated from university and was rising swiftly thought the ranks of the British government. And Mycroft begrudged Sherlock the time it took to keep him out of too much trouble, the money required to pay for tutors. Because no Holmes could ever have a happy, normal childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> The Supernatural blurb was inspired by the flashback in which Dean says, "Hey, Sammy." The Sherlock blurb, by Mycroft's comment that caring is disadvantageous in SiB.


End file.
